


There are 24 hours in a Lucky Day

by krisherdown



Category: CSI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after “Lab Rats”. Or: Hodges still taking advantage on his Lucky Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There are 24 hours in a Lucky Day

 David gathered his belongings, the end of an eventful shift. Okay, so the reason it was eventful was by his own doing. It was a Lucky Day and those needed to be utilized to best advantage. If there would ever be a day in which he could show his importance to the lab, it was this day.

Even so, it shocked even him that Grissom was genuinely pleased with the bleach connection. He wondered if Wendy heard, that all her attempts at rattling him didn’t work. If she didn’t, he’d be sure to let her know as soon as she arrived tomorrow. Loudly.

David was in the parking lot when he spotted Nick leaning against his car. He frowned, wondering if this had anything to do with what Nick was talking about earlier. David had been distracted at the time but thought there was something about a conference in the summer. There must have been more because that didn’t warrant hanging around his car.

Then again, he wouldn’t exactly complain about having Nick Stokes waiting for him either. Nick’s eyes were cast to the ground, appearing nonchalant even as he kept rubbing his hands on his worn jeans, wiping off sweat.

Before David even had a chance to speak, Nick started, “Sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have ambushed you like that.”

There was an ambush? He believed he’d have remembered an ambush, especially if Nick had done it. He wouldn’t have been able to crack the case because his mind would have been replaying that moment.

“I guess I was too focused on work.”

Nick nodded. “Of course. Have you considered what I said?”

David replied as nonchalantly as possible, “Iowa in the summertime sounds like fun.”

“Seriously?” Nick’s eyes lit up while he tried to keep from grinning too much at the answer. “Good. That’s good.”

“I’m guessing there’s something more to this meeting than a conference. You could have found out the answer to that tomorrow.”

“Of course.” Nick reverted his gaze to the pavement. “It’s just…I was making sure. Grissom was busy today dealing with a lab rat so I didn’t even have a chance to approach him about this.”

David replied automatically, “Grissom wasn’t even around the lab for most of the day.” He couldn’t have gotten any investigating done if Grissom had been down any of their necks today.

“Huh?” Nick looked up, stunned to hear what sounded like someone keeping a secret. “I meant a rat in the lab. It started in the coroner’s office. Freaked Doc out. What did you do?”

“I may have helped Grissom break the MCSK case.”

Nick stepped away from the car, walking toward David. “I don’t believe you.”

“Believe it. That’s the type of day I’m having. It’s my Lucky Day. I could head to the casino right now and light up that slot machine.”

Nick chuckled. “So how many hours do you have left in this lucky day?”

“I’m not counting the hours. Why? Need to ride my coattails for a few bucks at the blackjack table?”

“Not what I had in mind.” Nick closed in. “You’re not trying to get lucky?”

“Oh, well, I’ve had the offers but…” David stopped as he realized just how near Nick was. He was close enough to see the shades of brown in Nick’s eyes. “What are you doing?” He hoped his voice didn’t sound as shaky as it seemed.

“Why aren’t you?”

David took a step back, needing to clear his head. “You’re trying to trip me up.”

“If it were _my_ lucky day, I would, at the very least, take advantage of the opportunities right in front of me.”

Being lucky was one thing. Realizing the man of his fantasies was pursuing him was a level beyond lucky. He’d call it a daydream but those occur when bored in the lab, not when said object of affection was standing right in front of him.

“You’re slipping. Second time today you were without a remark.” Nick smiled, this time knowing why that was the case. He took a step closer and softly kissed David on the cheek. “I could deal with the moments of silence.”

David blinked quickly. Before Nick had a chance to back away, David grabbed onto the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him closer, this time for their mouths to collide.

When they broke away, both had silly grins on their faces. David murmured, “I think there’s a few hours left. Might as well take advantage.”

Nick brushed his lips over the corner of David’s mouth, replying, “This isn’t going to end in a few hours, David.”


End file.
